onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Victorian England
Victorian England is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode. Victorian England is based on England from the novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass, Pride and Prejudice and Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. History Alice, witnessing the death of her lover, Cyrus, in Wonderland, returns home in a despondent state. She reunites with her father, Edwin, though many years have passed. Alice discovers he has since remarried another woman, Sarah, and has a second daughter, Millie, so she attempts to reconfigure herself into their lives. During an evening dinner, Alice becomes upset at Sarah's suggestion that she have tea with a young man, and she shocks her family by crushing a wine glass. After having a nightmare about how Cyrus died, she tells a curious Millie about him. Edwin and Sarah, believing Cyrus is an imaginary figure, push Alice to move on. At breakfast, Alice angrily walks out upon seeing her father and stepmother have brought the young man as a means to force her to engage with him. Realizing his daughter is beyond his help, Edwin sends her to an asylum. Crushed over her father's disbelief in her, Alice packs her belongings and waits outside the house where she is picked up by the asylum doctor, Dr. Lydgate. As they leave in a carriage, Alice sadly looks on to see Edwin, Sarah and Millie by the window as a family while she is left out. }} From Wonderland, Jafar pays a visit to the Bethlem Asylum and meets Dr. Lydgate to uncover information about Alice. He meets with Alice's father, Edwin, and shows him the White Rabbit as proof of Wonderland's existence. Edwin then travels to Wonderland with Jafar and the White Rabbit. Jafar, adamant that Alice use up her three wishes so the genie bottle will no longer belong to her, threatens Edwin's life. After she uses a wish to whisk her father home, Edwin awakens in his study room and mistakes his experience in Wonderland as just an over-imaginative dream. After defeating Jafar, Alice returns to Victorian England with Cyrus and gets married, and Edwin finally believing in his daughter's tales of Wonderland. Most of their Wonderland friends attended the wedding including Will and Anastasia. After the wedding, Alice and Cyrus bids farewell to their friends, who return to Wonderland. }} }} Inhabitants *Alice *Alice's daughter *Alice's mother † *Cyrus *Doctors *Dr. Jekyll † (formerly) *Dr. Lydgate *Edwin *Mary † *Millie *Mr. Darcy *Mr. Hyde † (formerly) *Mrs. Lydgate *Orderly 1 *Orderly 2 *Painter *Sarah Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *This world is separate from the Land Without Magichttps://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/343409032427622400 and 1920s England. *As opposed to the Land Without Magic, this world has magic.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/452593383622451200 *Travelling to Victorian England can be accomplished by means of a door located in Jefferson's hat as well as using Rabbit Holes. Appearances References ---- Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations